Brenda, la gemela de Linka
by eltioRob95
Summary: la historia sobre la contraparte femenina de Brandon en el universo alterno del episodio "uno de los chicos", el dia a dia de Brenda en la casa Loud con sus diez hermanos varones y hermana gemela Linka loud, Oneshot en homenaje al fic de AlejinX "El desconocido" (imagen de portada nueva hecha por AlejinX)


**Brenda la gemela de Linka.**

La rutina diaria de la vida de Brenda, la niña huérfana del orfanato, con once años cumplidos ,había tomado un giro totalmente inesperado para ella, primero la dueña del orfanato donde vivía, la hermana Margaret había pasado a mejor vida, cosa que sorprendió bastante a la niña de cabello blanco, La hermana Margaret fue como una madre para ella, Aunque Brenda fue muy cercana a ella, no derramó ni una lágrima en su entierro, era conocida por ser una niña muy fría, si un niño o niña viviese sin el amor de sus padres ¿Quién no lo sería?, Sin ella, el orfanato cerraría. mientras que otros niños desamparados fueron transferidos a otros establecimientos en ciudades muy lejanas, Brenda fue transferida a otro centro de adopción en el pueblo de Royal Woods.

Brenda nunca hubiera esperado que en esa localidad se encontraría con su familia, su verdadera familia, una muy poco común, conformado por once hermanos varones y una sola chica, Linka loud , su gemela, a la chica peliblanca no le costó mucho imaginar que aquel chico lindo pero poco despierto fue el primero de la numerosa familia en verla a ella, Loni loud, el chico modista de la ruidosa familia, cosa que causó un tremendo revuelo en la familia Loud, aunque ella piensa que influyó los encuentros con las niñas, niños y vecinos que la confundieron con Linka.

Estos duros años en los que vivió sin nadie, aprendió a defenderse sola, no era cualquier niña que sabía pelear, Brenda era simplemente un pasaje directo al hospital si se la provocaba, Los primeros en confundirla con la otra peliblanca fueron Channel y sus dos amigas con mucho resentimiento e intención de arrancarle la mitad de esa cabellera blanca, la atacaron, pero Brenda sin despeinarse les rompió todas las costillas sin ningún costo. Los rumores de la supuesta "Linka" venciendo a la chica Channel pasaron a oídos de Clydia la amiga de esta.

De los niños que la confundieron, el encuentro que nunca olvidará fue cuando el tal Ron Santiago la confundió con su gemela, cuando el siquiera intentó tocar su hombro, ella por instinto reaccionó y lo arrojó al suelo con violencia, Brenda no era muy confiada con los chicos, no los podía tomar a la ligera. En instante Ron Santiago entendió que esa chica de pelo blanco no era la Linka loud que conocía, pero ese no fue el encuentro más desadagrable, nada comparado al que tuvo con Lexx Loud, el mocoso principito rubio engreído que para su desgracia, resultó ser su hermano, al destino le encanta ser un jodedor, de eso ella no tenía duda ,antes de conocerse, el había chocado con Brenda en el local la hamburguesa del eructo, culpándola a ella, tiró su comida al suelo, Brenda por supuesto no toleró su falta de educación y le dio un puñetazo, de paso unas cuantas nalgadas bien merecidas al infante caprichoso.

De un malentendido pasó a otro, Accidentalmente, Brenda terminó en la casa de aquella Linka de la que tanto había oído, se dio cuenta que en total tenía diez hermanos y un hermana gemela, Ella aterrada huyó lo más lejos que pudo, no quería tener nada que ver con esos raros, a pesar de sus intentos de evitar que los hermanos Loud la encuentren, Brenda fue hallada por sus padres, la señora Rita loud había descubierto la verdad, y se la había revelado a la niña de cabellera blanca, que en su nacimiento había sido separada de Linka y llevada lejos de ella, el día de su nacimiento cuando fue anestesiada en el parto, que de haberlo sabido antes, la hubiese buscado hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario, Brenda por primera vez se sentía incapaz de evitar ser adoptada ,podía hacerle problemas a cualquiera que quisiera llevársela en adopción, pero con ella no podría, no se sentía capaz, el amor maternal estuvo de lado de Rita para su alegría, sin más remedio aceptó vivir con ellos. Al despedirse de las niñas y niños del orfanato, sin dar mirar atrás a subió a "Vanzilla", cuando llegó a la Casa Loud, obviamente la "bienvenida" fue tal como ella esperaba,su gemela Linka, Los diez varones incluído el bebe, la observaban con los ojos bien abiertos, Brenda ya tenía muy previsto que encajar aquí le sería muy difícil.

Con el paso del tiempo no tardó mucho en socializar con sus hermanos, más con Loni, el más despistado de los hermanos Loud, aún recuerda cuando se conocieron oficialmente como hermanos.

 _(Flashback)_

 _—Hola Brenda, es un gusto poder conocerte, yo me llamo Loni, mira confeccioné esta camiseta para ti—_

 _La peliblanca observó su regalo de parte del chico, notó una peculiaridad._

 _—Dice "L.L"—_

 _levantó una ceja._

 _—Me llamo Brenda, campeón, con B ¿entiendes?—_

 _—Ya sé que es muy bonito tu nombre— respondió el segundo hermano mayor con una sonrisa, Brenda enserio quería pensar lo contrario, pero no había duda de que Loni estaba en las nubes casi a todas horas del santo día._

 _—Emm Loni tu eres un chico algo….. ¿existirá alguna palabra para describirte pero que no te ofenda? espera…. no hay, no existe!—_

 _(Fin del Flashback.)_

Ahora ya se habían cumplido dos meses desde su llegada como miembro de la famili en la casa Loud, si había algo que Brenda no toleraba eran los chicos inmaduros, no les costó notar que sus hermanos varones obviamente eran eso en cada molécula de su ser, pero no eran malos chicos, sólo por eso decidió soportarlos y darles una oportunidad, eso si, si llegaban a cometer algo que a ella no le parezca, no dudaría en hacer a sus hermanos picadillo, como la vez que alejaron a Linka al creer que su sola presencia daba mala suerte.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Brenda estaba muy extrañada en que la habitación de Linka se encontraba cerrada, con cintas policiales alrededor. No lo podía creer cuando Linka la llamó por teléfono y le contó todo lo que ocurrió dijo que dormiría en casa de Clydia, ya que ni loca su gemela dormiría en el patio._

 _"esto tiene que ser una broma del mal gusto" pensó ella._

 _La segunda peliblanca caminó hacia sus diez hermanos quienes murmuraban entre ellos._

 _—¿Alguien me podría explicar por qué diablos alejaron a Linka de la casa?— preguntó Brenda muy seria._

 _—No te enteraste?— Dijo Loki, el mayor de todos._

 _—Linka tiene mala suerte ¡por su culpa no pude ganar el partido de beisbol esta temporada!— dijo Lynn jr de brazos cruzados completamente furioso, Brenda ya sabía que Lynn era una atleta bastante orgulloso pero nunca se le ocurrió que fuera tan idiota como para creer en supersticiones._

 _—Según los incidentes que hemos presenciado todos, la mayoría fueron causados directa e indirectamente por Linka — dijo el genio prodigio de la familia, Levi loud._

 _—suspiro, la oscuridad del infortunio ha caído sobre ella por toda la eternidad— dijo el chico gótico Lars Loud._

 _—Definitivamente Linka no debe vivir aquí por el bien de todos aquí— dijo el chiquillo príncipe Lexx loud._

 _—Así es!— dijeron todos al unísono._

 _Al ver a sus hermanos completamente decididos con la abominable y atroz acción que cometieron con su gemela, al principio Brenda quería reírseles en la cara al ver lo imbeciles que eran todos al creerse algo tan adsurdo como lo era la mala suerte. Pero mantuvo su postura indiferente, con los brazos cruzados ella habló._

 _—Déjenme ver si entendí ¿privaron a Linka de su habitación, la dejaron afuera como si fuera un animal, en plena noche, presa de cualquier animal rabioso o algún DEPRAVADO SUELTO!?—_

 _Todos los hermanos varones la miraron con los ojos bien abiertos, ellos no lo habían pensado de esa manera. Claro nunca piensan las cosas, sólo las hacen, por eso Linka es considerada la más lista, y Brenda por supuesto._

 _—Y optaron por creerse esa tontería de que su presencia trae mala suerte, cuando en realidad Lynn es sólo un incompetente que falló en un simple juego donde es normal perder, en vez de exirgirse un poco más, decidió culpar a la pobre de Linka no es así?—_

 _El chico atleta hizo una mueca ofendido._

 _—¡Oye Brenda! — dijo Lynn molesto_

 _—¡No te atrevas a llamarme incompetente de nuevo! ¡o lo puedes lamentar!—_

 _Levantó su puño frente a la peliblanca_

 _Brenda no respondió la amenaza de Lynn, lo seguía observando con una mirada aburrida, Loni decidió explicarle a Brenda para que pudiera comprender la situación,_ _no quería que esto terminara en una pelea con ojos morados y dientes rotos._

 _—Pero Brenda, tuvimos que hacerlo, Linka misma admitió que daba mala suerte, y por eso la exiliamos ¿qué podíamos hacer?—_

 _La gemela de Linka levantó una ceja._

 _—¿enserio son tan imbéciles de no darse que Linka estaba cansada de tener que ayudarlos siempre a ustedes pensó en fingir dar mala suerte para que ella tenga algo de su tiempo libre? obvio que ustedes nunca se darían cuenta, claaaro que no— dijo con Sarcasmo y rodando los ojos._

 _Los hermanos Loud bajaron la cabeza avergonzados, Linka siempre iba a sus eventos a pesar de las pocas ganas que tenía, y ellos así sin más la desecharon, todos excepto Lynn , el todavía se mantenía firme con sus creencias, o más bien excusas , para no quedar como alguien ineficiente en el tenis._

 _—Normalmente les daría una tremenda paliza a cada uno como escarmiento, pero por suerte para ustedes, Linka se fue a dormir en casa de Clydia, asi que no ensuciaré mis manos esta noche—_

 _Sus hermanos suspiraron aliviados de escuchar eso._

 _—¿Qué podemos hacer? — preguntó el pequeño fanático del lodo, Leif Loud._

 _—Elemental mi querido Leif— respondió Brenda con seguridad_

 _—en unos días será el próximo partido de beisbol ¿cierto? Linka asistirá allí y todos ustedes sin protesta, el equipo de Lynn ganará, y todos verán que Linka no da mala suerte y que fue una estúpida conclusión de Lynn—_

 _—¡NO!— gritó Lynn._

 _—¡NO VOY A ARRIESGARME A QUE ELLA CON SU MALA_ _SUERTE ME HUMILLEN EN EL JUE…!—_

 _No pudo terminar su frase ya que sin esperárselo, Brenda lo tomó del brazo, lo puso tras su espalda, y lo derribó al suelo con violencia, colocando encima suyo para que no se moviera._

 _—NO BRENDA ¿¡QUÉ HACES!? ME ROMPERÁS EL BRAZO!— gritó Lynn más molesto y ligeramente asustado, intentó levantarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero con Brenda encima suyo era imposible._

 _"¿Qué rayos le daban de comer en el orfanato?" pensó Lynn._

 _—¡Escúchame idiota! Linka va a estar ahí , te verá jugar con todo y ganarás, y te disculparás con ella, acepta esto o si no , yo en esta misma noche, aquí y ahora, te voy a dislocar el brazo con los cinco dedos incluidos ¿quedó claro?—_

 _Sus hermanos iban a saltar en defensa de Lynn JR, pero Brenda con sólo fulminarlos con la mirada, fue suficiente para hacerles entender que eso sería una muy mala e insensata idea, especialmente para Lynn._

 _—Te pregunté si te quedó claro Lynn!—_

 _—Maldición! ¡Si si Si Brenda, me quedó claro! ¡Linka puede venir al próximo partido de tenis! ¡y_ a _suelta mi brazo!—_

 _—Bien ya está decidido— dijo Brenda victoriosa, mientras Lynn aún seguía en el suelo, tocándose su brazo que por poco estuvo a punto de perder por cortesía de la peliblanca. Sin decir más Brenda se retiro a su habitación._

 _El día del juego había llegado, Todos los Louds se encontraban en las gradas, el equipo de Lynn había anotado un cuadrangular, la victoria fue para ellos, todos celebraron y vitorearon al equipo local de Royal Woods, la que más lo festejó fue Linka, contenta de saber que por fin volvería a la casa, luego del partido, todos y cada uno de los hermanos, especialmente Lynn, se disculparon con Linka, claro, con Brenda de testigo, y con el puño levantado en señal de que entendieran la gravedad de las consecuencias si no lo hacían._

 _(fin del flashback)_

Desde entonces la relación de hermanas gemelas de Linka y Brenda había dejado de ser tan distante, casi todos los días Linka subía a su habitación a llevarle el desayuno cuando ella los preparaba, unos ricos tocinos con huevo frito y un vaso de leche tibia, Brenda toda somnolienta se levantaba para recibir a su gemela, rascándose los ojos ella habló.

—Linka, enserio, no tienes que hacer esto por mi todos los días, yo puedo bajar a traerme el desayuno sola—

—Tonterías Brenda, Lo que hiciste tú por mi fue bastante admirable, que clase de persona sería si yo no te recompensara de algún modo—

—Bueno no era como que me encantaría ver a alguien ser echada de su casa en las frías calles por una tontería, tú sola te lo buscaste, debo admitirlo, pero aún así no te lo merecías Linka, tus hermanos pueden ser bastante estúpidos a veces, mucho más que el propio Loni—

—Oye, también son tus estupidos hermanos Brenda jaja, no lo dudes—

—Si, estoy segura de que hubieran sido los mejores hermanos si el destino no me hubiera llevado lejos de ellos— murmuró para si misma.

—¿dijiste algo Brenda?—

—No no, no dije nada Linka—

Linka se dispuso a marcharse de la habitación de Brenda, pero no sin antes decirle lo mucho que significaba ella para Linka. Ella se dio vuelta.

—Brenda, déjame decirte que enserio estoy contenta de tener una hermana, y más mucho alegre de que sea una gemela, de muy pequeña siempre quise saber lo que sentía tener una hermana, y ahora estás aquí, tu forma de ser es única, no le temes a nada ni a nadie, no te quejas de tus labores, no temes decir lo que piensas, eres humilde, vives con los pies en la tierra, desprecias a los bravucones y chicas envidiosas igual que yo, eres la mejor hermana del mundo ,eso quería decirte, bueno , disfruta el desayuno que hice especialmente para ti—

Se despidió Linka con una sonrisa, dejando a Brenda con la boca abierta, vaya que le sorprendió esa declaración de su doble. De pronto Brenda sacudió su cabeza con rápidez, tratando de no permitir que los sentimientos la absorban.

—No no no Brenda, ¡despierta tonta! no dejes que el afecto Loud se te apegue demasiado— se dijo para sí misma, y en voz baja, si algo había aprendido es que en la casa Loud, las paredes siempre oyen.

—Debes concentrarte en la meta y sólo en la meta es lo que… ella hubiera querido—

Luego de terminar de comerse su desayuno, Brenda bajó con el plato y vaso vacío, los lavó, y luego se dispuso a prepararse para la escuela, entró al baño, se dio una ducha con agua bien tibia, salió vestida y bien aseada lista para otro día de clases, mientras sus hermanos varones ya se encontraban formando fila para el baño.

Luego del desayuno y la ducha de los demás, Brenda ya los estaba esperando sentada en Vanzilla, ya con todos sentados en el van familiar, el breve viaje empezó, Linka se sentó junto a su gemela, Linka siempre tenía cosas interesantes que contar, Brenda no pudo evitar notar que Linka sin duda era la chica del plan, siempre calculadora y ocurrente a la hora de las ideas, mientras le prestaba atención sin tanto interés, Linka le hablaba de los videojuegos y las novedades de los cómics de su super heroína Ace savvy.

—Vaya Linka , no estaba enterada, pero debo decirlo,el último número de Ace savvy me parece bastante exagerado ¿Cómo es posible que ella pueda matar con un arma? siendo que ella no mata ¿y cómo una simple arma puede a un poderoso tirano cósmico intergaláctico ? aparte de matarlo ¿ahora ella es una deidad cósmica? Me parece una excusa para aumentar las ventas de cómics.

—Si admito que es algo exagerado, entiendo que Ace savvy es la mejor detective heroína del mundo, pero tampoco para que la conviertan en diosa del universo, me pregunto qué pensaría su archienemiga jajaja—

—créeme , conociendo al personaje ficticio, se volvería más loca y obsesionada con ella jaja—

—Jaja de eso no hay duda, ya veremos qué pasa en el próximo número que salgan—

Una vez que Vanzilla se detuvo cerca del estacionamiento, Todos los hermanos Loud bajaron corriendo como una manada descontrolada hacia la escuela, mientras que Linka y Brenda fueron las últimas en bajarse, caminando pacíficamente y sin prisa. El dia de clases estaba normal, pero fuera del aula era otra cosa, Brenda ya tenía algo de reputación en la escuela, ya todos sabían de lo que era capaz si se la provocaba, Al igual que Linka, Brenda se robaba las miradas de todos los chicos de su clase, cada vez que había bailes escolares, pretendientes no le faltaron, pero ella siempre declinaba las invitaciones, ya que siempre decía que esos eventos le parecía algo tonto, y nada productivo, claro, Linka siempre iba con Ron al baile, como amigos claro.

Luego de la clase, Brenda se había ido a recoger su almuerzo guardado en su casillero, al abrirlo contempló una foto de una joven mujer admirable que significaba mucho para ella, era triste pensar que tal vez jamás la volvería a ver después de su… partida, una voz femenina poco amistosa la sacó de su trance.

—Vaya vaya Brenda Loud, justo a quien quería encontrar—

La peliblanca no se molestó en voltear a ver a su posible victima, ya sabía quien era, una chica robusta, más alta que ella, robusta, llevaba puesto un saco de cuero, cabello castaño enrulado, atado en una coleta, apariencia típica que la describía en una sola palabra… Bravucona.

—Soy sólo Brenda, ¿entiendes Georgia? ¿y como está tu hermana alana?— preguntó aún sin voltearse a verla.

—Recuperándose en el hospital, no gracias a ti claro— respondió la chica llamada Georgia completamente molesta. La chica era la bravucona del séptimo grado mientras que alana era su hermana, quien cursaba en el sexto año.

—Bueno, dile a esa tonta oxigenada que ya está advertida— dijo Brenda.

—La próxima vez que se le ocurra venir a denigrar a Linka ,sólo por ser la más linda, me aseguraré de que camine en muletas por un buen tiempo—

Esa amenaza no le agradó nada a Georgia quien pronto estalló.

—¡Escucha niña rara inadaptada! ¿¡Enserio crees que por lesionar a mi hermana, yo voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados sin darte un castigo!? ¡Me importa un rábano si mi hermana se lo busco o no! ¡Nadie la golpea y se sale con la suya!—

Esas duras palabras tocaron el nervio de la peliblanca, cerró su casillero con fuerza, haciendo eco en todo el pasillo de la escuela, todos los estudiantes presentes salieron corriendo de ahí, dejando solas a Georgia y Brenda, evidentemente iba a correr sangre en cualquier segundo, La bravucona la observó con los ojos bien abiertos, incluso podía jurar ver que la gemela de Linka desprendía un aura oscura alrededor, aún sin voltearse a verla, Brenda conteniéndose habló:

—Te voy a dar una oportunidad Georgia, sólo una, desaparece de mi vista o voy a masacrarte sin piedad—

La chica robusta la miró algo confundida pero sonrió.

—No me asustas maldita rara—

Aprovechando que estaba de espaldas, le lanzó un puñetazo a traición, pero Brenda ya lo vió venir gracias al espejo que tenía en su casillero, esquivó el golpe, se agachó rápidamente ,se dio la vuelta y le dio una fuerte patada karateka, haciendo caer a la robusta y alta chica en el suelo.

—¡Maldición! ¡maldita seas Loud! ¡maldita! ¡Creo que me has roto la mandíbula!—

—Te advertí que no te metieras conmigo idiota, ahora sufre las consecuencias— respondió Brenda molesta y con los puños apretados.

—Y te dije que soy sólo BRENDA!—

Sin decir más, Brenda levantó de los pelos a Georgia y la estrelló contra el casillero en variadas veces hasta que se quedó con los ojos morados, y con mirada perdida, la chica peliblanca decidió que ya era suficiente castigo—

—Lo siento Georgia,pero me enseñaron a no dejar basura en el suelo—

Brenda levantó a la gran chica robusta quién aún estaba anonadada de la paliza que recibió, no le parecía tan pesada, la gemela de Linka era muy fuerte sin duda, la colocó dentro del cesto de basura más cercano, luego de eso, se dirigió a su casillero, tomó su almuerzo y se dirigió hacia la cafetería junta Linka, Clydia y las demás amigas.

—¿Quién se cree que es esa chica?— se decía aún molesta.

—Veo que lo hiciste de nuevo ¿no Brenda?— dijo una voz masculina, era un chico de aspecto gótico, y cabello largo oscuro, tenía sólo un ojo a la vista, con expresión indiferente de siempre, aunque pasaba tiempo con Lars, últimamente le gustaba también juntarse más tiempo con Brenda.

—Oh, sólo eres tu Haiku, y Sip, lo hice de nuevo ¿Qué más podía hacer? tenía que poner a esa chica en su lugar—

—Bueno, al menos con esta "pelea", seguro ya nadie te molestará más—

—Eso espero, sinceramente no me gusta tener que resolver las cosas con puños, a menos que la situación lo amerite—

—Sólo espero que no te vuelvan a llamar a la oficina del director— dijo Haiku.

—No creo que Georgia se atreva a delatarme después de eso, le dejé un buen trauma— dijo la chica sonriendo.

Brenda no tenía nada en contra de los chicos góticos, de hecho le agradaba mucho la amistad que estaba formando con Haiku, siempre era agradable charlar con él,eso le hizo olvidar por completo la furia de hace un momento, miró hacia afuera de la ventana, y notó algo que no fue muy del agrado para sus ojos.

—Discúlpame Haiku, pero tengo que resolver algo afuera, luego te alcanzo en la cafetería, cuida mi almuerzo, no te atrevas a comértelo si?—

—Emm Ok?— respondió el chico con duda.

Sin perder tiempo, la segunda peliblanca corrió hacia fuera de la escuela, hacia el patio, Lo que Brenda había visto era lo más impensable que ella esperaría ver este día.

—¿qué pasa Fino? No vas a defenderte?—

Dijeron un par de niños de forma cruel, burlona, y entre risas, a un chico menor indefenso de cabello rubio con corona, empujado sobre un charco de lodo, La victima de bullying era el pequeño y soberbio príncipe de la familia, Lexx loud.

—¡Son unos malditos ordinarios!—

—¡Ya verán!, esperen a que mi hermano Lynn se entere de esto, les va a ir muy mal!—

—"ispirin a qui mi hirmini Lynn si intiri di isto" jajaja— le arremedó el niño aún riéndose

—entonces eso quiere decir que no eres capaz de defenderte por ti mismo, siempre tienes que depender de tu hermano deportivo—

—Te lo dije amigo— respondió el otro niño bravucón-

—Este niño es un afeminado, sólo míralo ¿quien rayos llevaría esa ridícula capa rosa? Vamos a romperte todas las costillas hasta que aprendas cómo se viste un chico de verdad, "rarito"—

Lexx aún miraba con desprecio a esos Bullies, aunque sabía que pronto esos plebeyos palurdos recibirían su merecido por parte de su atlético hermano Lynn, no podía evitar derramar unas lágrimas, claro, sin quitarles su mirada de odio de encima, el tenía su orgullo, pero eso se estaba quebrando poco a poco en su situación actual.

"Que alguien me ayude" pensó el pequeño rubio, uno de los niños levantó su puño,listo para atacar, Lexx sólo cerró los ojos esperando el dolor, pero este nunca llegó, el abrió un ojo, se sorprendió con lo que veía, Al principio pensó que era Linka quien lo defendía, pero cuando observó un poco más de cerca, vió que Brenda detuvo el puño de aquel niño.

—Oye ¿¡tú que crees que haces!?— dijo el pequeño bravucón a la peliblanca.

—¡Por que mejor no van a molestar a la p*rra de su madre!— dijo Brenda, empujando al niño hacia su cómplice.

—¡Oye! Quien rayos te cre…!—

Rápidamente su amigo quien estaba detrás tocó su hombro con miedo.

—No espera! ¿No ves que es su hermana Brenda tonto?, la gemela de Linka, mandó a una chica al hospital, y hace poco noqueó a la bravucona del 7mo año, créeme , no querrás tratar con ella—

—Bien vámonos—

El par de niños revoltosos se fueron en dirección hacia dentro de la escuela, Brenda se volteó hacia su pequeño hermano Lexx, quien se puso de pie y se dispuso a limpiarse el lodo, nada contento de ver a Brenda.

—¿qué tanto me ves?— dijo Lexx con brusquedad

—Oye, de nada, príncipe mocoso— dijo Brenda sarcástica.

—No necesitaba tu ayuda, los tenía comiendo de mi mano—

La gemela peliblanca se cruzó de brazos.

—Si claro, lo noté cuando te vi tirado en el lodo a punto de llorar— dijo aún más sarcástica.

—yo ya me he disculpado contigo por lo que pasó en el restaurant, tú eres un pequeño ingrato inmaduro que aún me odia—

—¡por que tú me hiciste perder un diente de un golpe!—

—Un golpe que tú te buscaste al pisotear mi comida que con tanto sudor me gané—

Lexx bajó la mirada un momento, en el fondo tenía razón, la verdad se pasó un poco con Brenda aquella vez que se vieron sin imaginar que estarían emparentados, vaya mano del destino, odiaba admitirlo, pero si, el era un inmaduro, claro no era del todo su culpa, el era un niño de seis años al fin y al cabo.

—Aunque tengo que admitir que gracias a ti, obtuve mucho dinero del hada de los dientes—

Eso sorprendió un poco a Brenda, abrió los ojos, jamás pensó en escuchar a Lexx viendo el lado positivo de ciertas cosas, eso era común pero en su gemela Linka. El principito de la familia se dio la vuelta en dirección hacia dentro de la escuela, no sin antes decir:

—Gracias por defenderme Brenda, realmente eres una gran hermana, no espero que me creas, pero eres realmente alguien igual de admirable que Linka—

Brendra aún se quedaba sin responder hasta que finalmente…

—Mira Lexx ,yo no soy tu…—

No pudo terminar lo dicho ya que el pequeño rubio se fue de vuelta adentro del instituto, La peliblanca suspiró, recuperó su postura y se dispuso a ir a la cafetería. Al terminar el dia de clases, todos los Louds habían vuelto a casa, obviamente no faltaron los rumores de que Brenda había mandado a otra chica al hospital y no cualquiera si no a la bravucona más dura del séptimo año. Georgia, Que pasó a oídos de los hermanos varones, Mientras que Loni revisaba el rostro de brenda viendo que no haya recibido algún moretón, Loki la regañaba , era el mayor y tenía que dar el ejemplo.

—Brenda ya te había dicho un montón de veces que no te metas en problemas, literalmente vas a hacer que te suspendan o Peor, te expulsen , avísanos ¿quieres? Y mis hermanos y yo le damos su merecido a quien quiera dañarte—

—Jajajaja— Brenda no pudo evitar reírse.

—Te preocupas demasiado Loki por que , uno, Georgia debería de estar agradecida que me contuve con ella, a diferencia de su hermana, dos, Agradezco que quieran "vengarme" pero yo me sé cuidar y defender SOLA, no soy como Linka, lo saben muy bien, no le temo a las represalias de cualquier estúpida que me quiera j*der las que no tengo, ya que lo dejé claro, ahora me voy arriba—

con una mano Brenda alejó a su hermano modista de su rostro.

—Ya deja de inspeccionarme Loni, ya te dije que no tengo ni un rasguño—

Brenda se dirigió a la cocina, tomó su vaso de leche tibia y su plato de galletas, se fue a su habitación en el sótano, se acomodó en su cama, y se dispuso a ver alguna serie online en su Tablet, parecía que nada iba a molestarla en su momento de relajación hasta que oyó a su teléfono celular sonar.

—Justo cuando el capítulo estaba interesante— se dijo para sí misma.

La verdad a la segunda peliblanca no le gustaba la idea de tener celular, pero por insistencia de sus padres, más por parte de la señora Rita Loud, debía tener su teléfono para poder comunicarse con ellos, cada vez que salga a trabajar en algún lugar alejado de la cuadra donde vivía, pero por otro lado, le era útil el aparato así cuando alguien la contactaba para hacer algún trabajo de limpiar la casa, o ser niñera, el número de Brenda siempre estaba disponible, sin mucho ánimo contesto.

—aquí Brenda ¿Hola?—

—Hola Brenda soy yo, Cooks—

—Oh Cooks ¿qué quieres enano?—

—como siempre tan directa no tonta?—

—es más práctico— respondió la peliblanca con cierta alegría.

—Estoy afuera de tu casa ahora mismo , quisiera que hablemos—

La gemela de Linka jadeo en señal de cansancio, se asomó por la pequeña ventana y pudo observar al chico de chaqueta púrpura, camisa violeta jean azul, cabello castaño, de baja estatura, saludándola con la mano en las afuera.

—¿Es necesario?—

—Mucho—

—Bien voy para allá—

Brenda bajo del ático con cuidado, se asomó por el pasillo, y pudo observar que sus diez hermanos estaban todos ocupados, Loki hablando por teléfono con la hermana mayor de Ron, seguramente, Lars leyendo poemas, Levi corriendo con un sustancia experimental a punto de estallar, Los gemelos Lexx y leif discutiendo, Lane conociéndolo, en su habitación ideando algún ingenioso aparato para bromas, Leon caminando alrededor, Lynn practicando con su pelota de baloncesto,y Luke rockeando a todo volumen con su nueva guitarra.

—Perfecto— se dijo para sí misma, formándose una sonrisa maliciosa, así nadie la notaría bajar las escaleras, según su gemela, los hermanos Loud siempre eran exageradamente sobreprotectores con Linka, sobre el tema de ella con un muchacho, se preguntaba si serían exactamente igual con ella, no estaba de humor para averiguarlo. Ella bajó las escaleras sin perder tiempo y salió afuera con la noche joven presente.

—Creí que estabas resfriado, y por eso no viniste a la escuela estos días enano— dijo Brenda a Cooks.

Al principio Cooks no le gustaba que Brenda se dirigiera a él con ese apodo, pero se acostumbró y lo dejó pasar, después Brenda era su crush, aunque la peliblanca no estaba conciente de ello todavia.

—Ahora estoy como nuevo— dijo el pequeño chico

—Mañana vendré a clases de nuevo, y retomaré lo que me he perdido en las materias, no es nada de otro mundo— desvió la mirada.

—¿Y sólo para decirme eso me hiciste salir de la cálida habitación en la noche con viento muy fresco?—

—No no es sólo por eso, verás Brenda, yo..yo…. habrá un baile escolar en fin de mes y me preguntaba si no querías asistir conmigo— dijo con un leve sonrojo, bajando la mirada con cierta timidez.

Brenda por primera vez en su vida se quedó muda ante la invitación de chico bajo, ella tampoco pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—¡Eres un cerdo, a veces dudo que seas realmente mi hermano gemelo!— gritaba Lexx, mientras que Leif miraba fijamente la puerta de abajo. El principito se molestó más al ver que lo ignorando.

—¡Oye palurdo! ¿¡al menos me estás prestando atención!?—

—Shhh Lexx—

—Shh ,Tú sucio!—

—Que te calles!, que no viste que Brenda salió de la casa—

—¡Tú a mi no me…. Espera qué?—

—Sígueme—

Ambos gemelos rubios bajaron las escaleras cuando se asomaron por la ventana, se quedaron con la boca abierta con lo que veían.

—¡No puede ser!— exclamó Lexx

—Brenda tiene un pretendiente!— dijo Leif

La palabra pretendiente hizo eco en toda la casa, todos los hermanos varones, principalmente los mayores , junto con Linka quien abandonó su cómic, bajaron las escaleras a toda velocidad y se asomaron a la ventana junto a los gemelos. Todos reconocieron al chico, y cómo no reconocerlo, se trataba de uno de los compañeros de Linka, Cooks, el chico bajito de la clase.

lentamente la ira comenzó a crecer en todos ellos , excepto Linka quien admiraba la escena con ternura.

—Aww que tierno, mi gemela tiene una pareja— dijo la peliblanca.

—¿¡tierno!? Más bien enfermizo!— decía Loki apretando los dientes, y los puños,

—Por lo visto las hormonas cuando suben, las neuronas bajan, ese ser microscópico se arrepentirá pronto de haberse presentado aquí — decía Levi afirmándose los dientes.

—Sin duda lo asustaré sin remordimiento alguno— dijo Lars.

—Estoy ansioso por romper mi guitarra en su cabeza— dijo el rockero Luke sonriendo maliciosamente.

—Ese tonto está apunto de ser un "Cook" prendido al horno ¿entendieron? jaja— dijo Lane el comediante.

"¡PSHH!"

—AUCH Lynn!— gritó Lane molesto ya que su hermano el atleta lo golpeó en el brazo, este no era momento para hacer chistes, menos de reírse.

—No entiendo qué hacemos aquí como idiotas— habló Lynn jr.

—Vayamos a defender a nuestra segunda hermana!—

—Asi es, ¡grito de guerra!— exclamó Loni.

—¡Chicos!— gritó Linka.

—Esperen, no creo que sea buena ide…—

Sin embargo los hermanos ignoraron las advertencias de Linka, y se prepararon para atacar al supuesto malintencionado con su grito de guerra y puños arriba.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!—

Los hermanos salieron a toda velocidad con la ira reflejada en sus rostros, eso y el sentido fraternal de protección. Brenda se dio la vuelta sorprendida, sus hermanos iban con todo a lastimar a Cooks, de eso no había duda, El chico de baja estatura no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso al ver lo que le esperaba.

—dame un momento, Cooks— dijo Brenda calmadamente, el dudoso asintió en respuesta.

La segundo peliblanca se volteó furiosa hacia sus hermanos y dio un fuerte pisotón al suelo, creando una onda de viento que causó que todos se detuvieran y la observaran con miedo.

—¿qué demonios creen que están haciendo?— preguntó ella seria.

—Sólo… sólo queríamos protegerte de ese microbio, no queremos que se propase contigo B-brenda— Explicó Loki con voz temblorosa.

—Se los agradezco, pero no necesito protección de nadie, si ese "microbio" se propasa conmigo yo le haré pasar un verdadero infierno, y ni se te ocurra Lynn, le tocas un pelo y yo te rompo una pierna—

—¿Qué? Pero cómo lo supo?— dijo el atleta de trece años, quien estaba acercándose a Cooks detrás suyo, mientras los demás distraían a Brenda. Con una mirada seria de la peliblanca, Lynn bufó molesto y se alejó de cooks, no sin antes hacerle una seña con los dedos.

(te estaré vigilando , microbio)

—Si no quieren perder todos los dientes esta noche, tienen tres segundos para regresar adentro ¡ahora!— ordenó la gemela.

—Pero…— intentó hablar Loki.

—¡TRES! ¡DOS!—

—¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!— todos los Louds corrieron a toda velocidad hacia la casa, Loni entrando penúltimo cerró la puerta dejando a Levi quien chocó con ella, se volteó con terror hacia Brenda.

—Bú—

—Ah!—

El genio rápidamente abrió la puerta y entró. La peliblanca se volteó hacia Cooks.

—Perdón por eso—

—Descuida brenda—

—Y sobre tu invitación, voy a tener que declinar, no lo tomes a mal, pero no me gustan los bailes escolares,los considero una pérdida de tiempo—

—Oh está bien, jaja si, yo también pienso que es algo tonto ¿en qué estaba pensando?—

Cooks bajó la cabeza deprimido, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Brenda, ella se supone que no tenía que sentir lástima por nadie, ni viceversa, pero ahí estaba esa pequeña sensación de pena la invadía, no lo iba a admitir, pero esa baja estatura hacía ver adorable a Cooks, y ella no quería perderlo por nada del mundo, su amistad, claro.

—Pero podemos ir al Arcade, yo no tengo nada pendiente mañana en la tarde ¿te parece bien?—

—Si ¡seguro!— respondió el chico bajo sonriendo esperanzado de nuevo.

Ambos se despidieron con un choque de puño y puño, Brenda se dio la vuelta hacia la casa loud ,mientras que Cooks se marchó sonriendo como un ganador.

—Vaya Lío en que me estoy metiendo, ojalá no te enamores de mí Cooks, ojalá encuentres a una chica mucho mejor que yo, no necesito amor familiar, fraternal, o amor joven, yo sólo necesito cumplir mis pendientes y el más importante es la promesa que te hice a ti… Helen, —

Dijo sacando una foto de su bolsillo delantero revelando a una hermosa mujer joven.

—Cómo tu decías, "solo nosotras dos contra el mundo", pero ahora soy yo contra el destino, y saldré victoriosa, ya lo verás—

 **Bien espero que les haya gustado este One-shot por si querían saber como se vería el personaje de AlejinX , Brandon, en versión femenina.**

 **Por si se preguntan "eh visto a este autor antes" si, soy el mismo boludo :v que escribió esa parodia "La apuesta de Lincoln y Rob" un fic de Rob con los Louds. Les dije que volvería con algún fic serio.**

 **Cooks es la versión masculina de Cookie, A haiku no le cambié el nombre ya que también suena masculino.**

 **En honor al fanfic "El desconocido" AlejinX si estás leyendo esto espero que te haya encantado mi one shot, la historia original es de AlejinX , yo sólo hice su versión femenina en el universo alterno del famoso episodio "uno de los chicos" soy "eltioRob95" ,saludos a todos, fans de The loud house. : )**


End file.
